


Sacred

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Multi, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Sex Is Not The Enemy challenge](http://villainny.livejournal.com/1626605.html), based on [this image](http://i.imgur.com/o55po.jpg) (NSFW).

It was tense in the conference room after the aborted mission to M98-K94.

"If Colonel Workshy here hadn't told them he wasn't the leader-" Rodney said.

"Hey, if I'd have said I was, we'd still be in this mess," John retorted. "And there's no way in hell I'd go through with it." He looked at Elizabeth. "Sorry."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking to Teyla and Ronon for assistance. "Is there any way to get out of this without causing an incident?"

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Why would you want to?" Ronon asked.

"If your permission is not freely given," Teyla said seriously, "the ceremony will not take place. They will know."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, weighing her options. "I'll do it," she said finally.

"You will not regret this," Teyla told her.

"We'll make sure," Ronon added, grinning.

"That was something I never needed to hear," Rodney moaned.

They went back to the planet at sunrise, Elizabeth and Teyla and Ronon, to meet the priests and priestesses of the grand temple. "You freely wish to complete the ceremony?" one of them asked Elizabeth.

"I do," Elizabeth said.

"And these are the ones who will guide you?"

"We are," Ronon replied solemnly.

"Then enter," the priest said. He rapped his staff against the flagstone, and the acolytes swung the huge doors open.

"You will be separated from us," Teyla told Elizabeth in a low voice, just before they led her away. "Do not worry, You are safe here."

It was with no little trepidation that Elizabeth followed the sister who led her away, guiding her through a low stone archway and into a well-appointed bath.

"Please," she said, indicating a table. "You may leave your clothes here." She didn't turn away; Elizabeth sighed and began pulling her clothes off. No sense being prudish when the entire temple knew what she was here to do.

The sister led her to the bathtub, where Elizabeth cleansed herself in what she hoped was the appropriate manner. Her guardian seemed pleased, at any rate. She helped Elizabeth out again, giving her a soft cloth to dry herself with.

"If you would lie down on your stomach," she said, indicating a padded table in the center of the room, and Elizabeth did as she was told.

"So tense," the sister said, standing beside her and running her hands down Elizabeth's flank, gentling her. "Do not think about the place where you are going," she said, her hands smoothing up the lines of Elizabeth's back. "There is only the place where you are."

Elizabeth put her head down, letting the sister's strong hands ease the tension out of her. She could blame it, she knew, on the swirl of incense or the water or the temple itself, but it was just the human contact, the feeling of skin on skin, that made her melt into the table, relaxed.

There were more hands, then, spreading the warm oil across her skin, working her just how she needed it. She stretched out and gave in, letting them soothe her.

One by one the others disappeared, until it was only Elizabeth. She floated there for a time; she couldn't say how long, only that it was quiet and peaceful.

"Stand up carefully," the sister said quietly, giving her a hand off the table. She helped Elizabeth into a dark grey robe, tying the sash loosely around her waist. "They are waiting for you," she said, kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. "Go to them."

There were two acolytes waiting outside the door to escort her; they followed in her wake as she walked down the hall. One of them paused before a large wooden door, inclining his head towards it. Elizabeth nodded, letting them kiss her on either cheek before she stepped inside.

The room was spacious and comfortable, the floor covered in pillows and cushions and blankets. Teyla and Ronon were waiting for her, wrapped around each other, already naked. Elizabeth let her robe fall to the floor, the material pooling around her feet; there was a distant sense that she should be embarrassed, but it slipped past her as Teyla reached out to her, pulling her down between them.

It was Ronon who kissed her first, his big hands gentle as they wound into her hair to pull her close. Teyla's fingers trickled up her stomach, finally coming up to brush gently across her breast. Elizabeth made a noise of satisfaction, breaking away from Ronon to kiss her, trading back and forth between the two of them.

Teyla eased her back until she was stretched out on top of her, giving Ronon all the room he needed. It felt awkward for the briefest of moments, but then Ronon lowered his mouth to her cunt, and she forgot about everything else.

Elizabeth relished all of it- Teyla's body underneath hers, her soft hands roaming over her body, the soft scratch of Ronon's beard against her thighs, his tongue moving over her. She was moaning unreservedly now, her head thrown back on Teyla's shoulder. Her hand came up to clutch at Teyla's hair, keeping her close as possible, the other hand covering Teyla's where it rested on her breast.

Ronon kept making sounds of contentment, the deep vibrations of his voice carried into Elizabeth's body. It only added to the sensation of his lips and tongue, sucking and kissing and licking, a sustained attack on her that send her flying further upwards.

When she came it was one long, spiraling, floating moment, waves crashing through her entire body. She was gone but fully present, insensate and lost in feeling everything. It seemed to go on and on and on, something uncoiling inside of her, an awakening. When it finally passed, she collapsed back onto Teyla, grateful for her soft, strong body underneath her.

"Come here and let me thank you," she said, when she could speak again, sitting up carefully and taking Ronon's place so that she could lap at Teyla's clit, her fingers sliding gently into her. Ronon urged Elizabeth's hips up, aligning them so that he could push inside her, rocking his hips into hers.

Just like that they were all working together, their bodies pushing back towards that perfect place. Ronon drove into her faster, just how she wanted; she moaned against Teyla's skin, working her that much harder, right at the spot that made her squirm and shake.

Teyla reached it first; she threw her head back and groaned, pushing her hips up for more. It seemed to be all Ronon was waiting for; he growled, pulling Elizabeth back onto him, driving into her deep and hard, and Elizabeth loved it. She tipped over the edge, pulling Ronon with her, floating back up into that lovely oblivion.

She found herself wrapped up between them again, Ronon's long arms around her and Teyla both. She was content to drift off, safe in their arms, but Teyla momentarily disengaged herself.

"In the presence of our mother sky and father earth," she intoned quietly, completing the ceremony, "have you been blessed?"

Elizabeth kissed her, slow and deep, before responding. "I have been."


End file.
